jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Ruby/Image Gallery
Official Arts General Ruby-official.jpg|Official artwork of Ruby Jewelpet F0201590 2122056.jpg|Ruby's official character sheet from the first series. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ ruby and others.jpg|Ruby,Saphie and Garnet shown in the second series. Jewelpet Sunshine 32569.jpg|Ruby's Profile in the Sunshine Website. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco Jewelpet Happiness Lady Jewelpet Visual.jpg|Ruby & Luea in the Lady Jewelpet Poster. Chara pet 01.png|Ruby's Character info. 10533112 1470050523239265 6335540289322410718 n.jpg|Ruby & Luea. Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Anime Screenshots Jewelpet Rinko meets ruby.png|Ruby and Rinko, the first jewelpet owner. What Just Happened.jpg|Ruby as happy to see Rinko falling in love with Akira. Needs help.jpg|Ruby in Rinko's bag. Surprised.jpg|look at their reactions! Ruby;s room is a mess.jpg|Ruby's room is a mess. Our Jewelstick.jpg|Ruby & Friend's magic wand. Magic Time.jpg|The three Muskajewels! Ruby, Garnet and Sapphie. 4;lhdoh7).jpg|Ruby wearing a french costume. Sea Shells.jpg|Ruby and her Sea Shells. Sleepy Rinko-Chan & Ruby.jpg|Sleepy Ruby sleeping with Rinko in the classroom. Ruby! What are you doing!!!.jpg|"RUBY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Oh snap....jpg|Ruby's still happy to fly. Ruby talking to everyone.jpg|Ruby as shown talking with everyone. Ruby & Rinko sleeping together.jpg|Ruby sleeping with Rinko. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ 795269.jpg|Ruby as shown in Jewelpet Twinkle. In the begining.jpg|Ruby as shown in the opening sequence of the second series. 20110415_1904529.jpg|Ruby as shown being hugged by Akari in the opening sequence of the second series. With Labra.jpeg|Ruby in Akari's second eyecatch. Happy you're safe.jpg|Ruby being hugged by Akari. During half time.jpg|Ruby in Akari's first eyecatch. Akira's Pajams.png|Ruby looking at Akari phoning Yuuma. AKira's dress.jpg|Ruby with Akari in her original final costume after winning Jewelland Grand Prix. Akira Jewel Flash.jpg|Ruby and Akari. The second Jewelpet owner. JPT15-6.jpg|Akari hugging Ruby for winning. Ruby Loves Tour.jpg|Ruby Loves Tour. Jumping on the bridge.jpg|Jumping on the Bridge. Duplication.jpg|Ruby, Akari and their Clones. 1689547.jpg|Ruby and her green cookie. 12364895).jpg|Ruby's eyeblink. 15246989.jpg|Ruby is asking something! Diana & Ruby.jpg|Ruby & Diana. They love drawings.jpg|Ruby & Labra's drawings. Depressed Ruby.jpg|Ruby feels depressed. Concerned Ruby.jpg|Ruby feels concerned. Jewelpet Sunshine Berserked Dr. Ruby.jpg|Ruby acting as an crazy doctor. Ruby disguising Kanon.jpg|Ruby disguising herself as Kanon. Don't mess with Kanon....jpg|Ruby is doomed from Kanon. Cute Kanon & Ruby.jpg|Ruby & Kanon are amazed. U MAD, Ruby.jpg|U MAD, Ruby? Ruby and friends inside the disguised bus waiter.jpg|Ruby & friends inside the disguised bus waiter. Beware of the Jugempets....jpg|Ruby, Peridot & Labra as Jugempets. Ruby and the Jugem Peridot.jpg|Ruby and the Jugem Peridot. Kanon & Ruby 2.jpg|Angry Ruby & Kanon. Kanon & Ruby 1.jpg|Ruby & Kanon. Kanon, Ruby & Peridot giving flowers to Hinata.jpg|Ruby, Kanon & Peridot giving flowers to Hinata. Stop pulling my hair, RUBY!!!!!!!!.jpg|Ruby pulling againts Kanon's hair. Ruby & Kanon.jpg|Ruby & Kanon dancing. Ruby & Kanon holding their hands.jpg|Ruby & Kanon handing each other. Nope, they really can't get even closer.jpg|It's too much to get along... Kanon's blush 5.jpg|Ruby looking at Kanon's homework. Kanon & Ruby's amazed.jpg|Ruby & Kanon are amazed. Ruby's sleeping.jpg|Sleepy Ruby. Ruby's shocked.jpg|Ruby's shocked. Ruby's darken eyes.jpg|Ruby's astonished. Jewelpet Kira☆Deco Pink & Ruby 1.jpg|CGI Ruby as shown in the ending sequence. Pink & Ruby 2.jpg|Ruby & Pink. Pink's sighing.jpg|Ruby looks at Pink. Pink & Ruby.jpg|Ruby & Pink. Pink@garden with Ruby.jpg|Ruby in the garden. Ruby the farting rabbit.jpg|Ruby accidently farts. \_(OAO)_/ The Wild Jewelpets!.jpg|The wild Jewelpets! Jewelpet Happiness Lady Jewelpet Ruby_towel.jpg|Ruby drying herself 01 412 08.png|Ruby & Momona. 01 412 05.png|Ruby's Magical Letterpen. LJ OP1 05.png|Ruby & Momona. LJ - 03 01.png|Ruby and her food fantasies. 01 412 07.png|Ruby & Momona. 10351726 611437765636287 6485812845840618639 n.jpg|Ruby is like: ( º A º). 10 607 13.png|Ruby looking at Momona & Cayenne. 10 607 07.png|"STOP FOOLING AROUND!!!" 10 607 05.png|Ruby & Momna VS Luea & Lillian. 10 607 04.png|"What are you doing, ruby." Momona eyecatch.jpg|Ruby in Momona's Eyecatch. Momona surprisedwRuby.jpg|( O___O |||) Images (37).jpg|Ruby is amazed of Mizuki. 10277729 1392273491055038 5862274164303477462 n.jpg|Ruby's Laughing out loud. LJ - 03 06.png|"Come on, Momona!" LJ - 03 05.png|"Shall We Begin?" LJ - 03 04.png|Not even Ruby's funny acting amuses Momona. LJ - 03 02.png|Ruby's books. Macro-hummingbird-face-small.jpg|Ruby & Momona. Misc. Images Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Category:Anime